1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved handle structure for a folding knife, in which a handle grip portion has a blade pivotally mounted at one end and a leaf spring at the center thereof. A cover plate is mounted on the handle grip portion. The cover plate includes a through-hole thereon for insertion of a steel ball. By pressing down the steel ball, the blade is folded to be received in a space formed between the handle grip portion and the cover plate. Hence, it is not required for a user to apply much force to press down the leaf spring for folding the blade, and prevents the user from cutting his/her fingers by such an action
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional handle 1 for folding knife generally includes a handle grip portion 10 having a blade pivotally mounted at one end and a hollow slot 12 at the center thereof. The slot 12 extends below a pivoting portion 13 of the blade 11, and a leaf spring 14 is provided on the handle grip portion 10. An end of the leaf spring 14 is slightly bent upward to form a stop 15. The stop 15 is adapted for abutting against an end edge of the pivoting portion 13 of the blade 11 to hold the blade 11 in place when in the opened position.
A raised post 16 is formed on the upper side of the handle grip portion 10 at a place adjacent to the blade 11, making the blade 11 held firmly relative to the handle grip portion 10, when in the extended condition. Further, a plurality of notches 17 are provided on the leaf spring 14 at the side which does not abut against the blade 11. These notches 17 are used to increase the elasticity of the leaf spring 14.
As shown in FIGS. 2 and 3, if a user applies a given force by his/her index finger when he/she holds the handle grip portion 10, the leaf spring 14 will be pressed down, causing the stop 15 of the leaf spring 14 to be separated from the end edge of the pivoting portion 13 of the blade 11. In the meantime, a force applied by the user's thumb to the back of the blade 11 will make the blade 11 folded suddenly, and such an action is likely to cut the fingers of the user. Consequently, conventional handle for folding knife is dangerous to the user's fingers in use.